Loveless
by Spamanos
Summary: Love didn't exist here.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, they're gonna try and find us."

"I know."

He rolls a pebble under his fingers.

"Lovino."

The pebble is thrown. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

A sigh and the sound of bitter laughter- from Lovino.

"Don't be. I didn't want to be a part of that shitty system anyways."

Lovino's words catch Antonio by surprise. He had been expecting to be reprimanded at the very least- he did wake Lovino up before the wake up call to get them out- so he assumed he would be pissy about it. He wipes away some of the blood on his fingers onto the fabric of his pants.

"Lovi?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be alright."

Lovino looks at Antonio with a sharp glass glare. "I know. What makes you think I'm worried, h-huh!?"

Antonio just smiles and threads his hand through Lovino's. "I can tell. It's in your eyes."

He looks away, but keeps his fingers twined with Antonio's. He knows that when they pull apart, he'll see the blood of the guards he killed.

The lake beneath them- he thinks that's what it's called- shows their reflection. They're messy and sour. Both of them have burns across their arms from climbing through the laser fence and small, itchy bites from mosquitoes. He turns when Antonio squeezes his hand.

"I've always wanted to see the ocean."

"I thought it was a lake."

Antonio laughs and inches closer to him.

"Nah. It's an ocean."

They sit in silence for a couple moments before Antonio bites his lip and stutters a bit.

"A-ah, Lovi."

"Yeah?"

He swallows.

"I love you."

Lovino's eyes widen and it looks like he would say something if he could speak.

"I just…I want to tell you now. Just in case we…"

Antonio strokes Lovino's jaw with his thumb, and rests it on his lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lovino nods very softly and his cheeks erupt with shades of red and pink.

Antonio smiles and leans forward, placing his hand to cup Lovino's face, and he kisses him. It's his first kiss- romance is only allowed in The Area once you're twenty one and have your specific mate chosen. Love doesn't exist there. Only compatibility- and fertility.

And if you're not interested in a mate of the opposite sex?

Well, they send you to a school. But it's more like a despair house.

But this. This is what Antonio's always wanted. Lovino's lips are soft and they taste like hope and candy.

Lovino's mouth plies apart easily when Antonio pushes at the part of his lips with his tongue- and it feels like nothing he's ever felt before. They separate too soon for his liking.

Antonio smiles, and it turns into a mischievous smirk as he leans down to Lovino's neck.

"W-What are you dooohhh…" His eyes flutter, long lashes brushing his cheeks. "Nn…oh…"

Antonio kisses and sucks at the soft flesh of his neck. He tickles at his skin with his teeth- and then he bites down.

"Oh!"

And Lovino's a mess, his head falling back as he pants. The feeling is too much. Antonio kisses back up his jaw before placing a final kiss on his lips.

They both are surprised with the new feelings- in a good way- and Antonio smiles at Lovino's heavy flush. He pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist, brushing his lips over the back of his neck.

"I love you."

"I-I love you, Antonio."

And that's when Lovino knew the world wasn't loveless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovi."

"What?"

Antonio rocks Lovino in his lap slightly, smiling into the nape of his neck, tickling the short hairs there.

"Mm, nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

Lovino scoffs. "Idiot." But he doesn't mean that, and he knows Antonio knows he doesn't.

"I can't wait," he starts, his smile growing, "To run away even farther with you. We'll build our own house. We'll be together forever." He throws his hands up. "Maybe there's even other civilizations!" His arms go back around Lovino, and his nibbles at his ear. "Ones that allow _love._"

"H-Hey, what are you doing...?" Lovino intends for his words to come out with malice, but they come out laced in love. "Feels weird."

Antonio hums happily. "Just enjoy it, Lovi." And he returns to nibbling and kissing at Lovino's ear, whispering sweet nothings, running his fingers along Lovino's arms and legs soothingly. Antonio turns Lovino around to face him, and traces his lips.

"Perfect."

Lovino quickly hooks his arms around Antonio- because, _damn, _nobody had ever called him perfect before- and he dives into another kiss. It swallows him up, the feeling, the freedom, Antonio. All he can see and smell and taste and touch and feel is Antonio, Toni, right there, he's right there, and Lovino wants to be even closer and he doesn't know how he ended up under Antonio in the sand but he doesn't care because it's _perfect._

_"Lovi."_

"Toni, mn."

"Can...Can I touch you, Lovino?"

Lovino laces their hands together and a smile graces his lips. "Please," he breathes out. Antonio nods and smiles back, running a finger down his jaw and to his neck, then down to his chest. He places a hand on his shirt, lifting if up, before leaning down to lick and kiss at Lovino's nipples.

Lovino's breathing is short and accompanied by little, high-pitched whimpers. "More," he sighs, wrapping a leg between Antonio's and rubbing up with his knee. He can feel Antonio's bulge, and he rubs his leg up on it, making Antonio release a low groan.

"Mgh, Lovi. So beautiful." He shifts to pull down Lovino's pants.

"Lovi..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"You trust me, right?"

Lovino grins, and tiny dimples rest on the corners of his mouth. "Of course."

Antonio kisses him one more time before pulling his pants down as well, along with his underwear, watching as Lovino did the same.

"How do you feel about...?" Antonio swallows and looks away.

"Do it."

And that's all he needs.

Antonio slicks up a finger in his mouth and reaches between Lovino's legs, pushing it in softly, slowly, treating his little love like delicate porcelain.

Lovino laughs. "I'm not gonna break, ya know."

"I know."

Antonio takes Lovino's hand with the unoccupied one before slipping another finger in. Lovino squeezes at his hand, trying to concentrate on the warmth of their fingers together than the slight burn of the other ones inside of him.

The third and final one joins the other two. Antonio scissors all three, opening up his lover and stretching him out. He kisses Lovino quickly before pulling them out with a soft _pop_ sound.

"Ready?"

Lovino nods, and they hold each other's hands as Antonio sinks in. He smiles widely- it's so soft, and so hot, and so tight, and it just feels _so so so good. _

"I can feel you, Toni..."

Lovino smiles a wobbly expression up at Antonio and holds his hand tighter. The pain starts ebbing away, turning into a small, dull ache. He breathes in through his nose sharply, and lets it travel out his mouth, shaking slightly.

"You can move."

His thrusts are deep and gentle, and to Lovino's surprise, it feels _good. _He loves the sensation of coming together like this, of having a part of someone he loves inside of him.

He sucks in a large bout of air when Antonio changes his angle, thrusting up in a different direction.

"There, Antonio, damnit, there!" He yells, his toes curling, feet spasming, hitting Antonio's back. "Holy shit, oh my god!"

Antonio thrusts harder, a look of pure determination and adoration on his face. The air smells musky around them, and it's hot and wet. Lovino blushes at the squelching sounds coming from beneath him. He feels a heat start to build in his stomach, and his legs tighten around Antonio.

"Toni, I'm gonna- I'm gonna!"

"Ngh, Lovi!"

They release together- Lovino swears he could feel it inside him. Antonio collapses on top of him, panting from the exertion along with Lovino.

He kisses Lovino again, rubbing circles into his stomach with a comforting nature.

"I love you. I love you so much. It hurts, how much I love you, Lovi. It hurts so bad."

Lovino rolls onto his side with Antonio, resting his head into the cradle of his neck. A few minutes pass in silence, before Lovino looks up.

"Toni?"

The soft caresses on his arms pause, then resume. "Yeah?"

"You've taught me what love is."

Antonio's kissing him again.


End file.
